Simipour (Pokémon)
|} Simipour (Japanese: ヒヤッキー Hiyakkie) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from when exposed to a Water Stone. Biology Simipour is a simian Pokémon that is primarily blue. Its ears are broad with light blue insides, and it has oval eyes and a small black nose. There are several tufts of fur on its head, which resemble . These tufts can store water, which it collects with its tail. Simipour has a white marking around its neck that resembles a ruff; and a cream-colored face, hands, arms, legs, and feet. Its hands have five fingers, and its feet have three toes. Its tail is tipped with blue plume, resembling a spout of water. This tail can shoot powerful, pressurized blasts of water. Simipour prefers to live near clean water. In the anime Major appearances Simipour debuted in Search for the Clubultimate!, under the ownership of Betty, a participant in the Clubsplosion tournament. It battled Getty's and won. It was later used in a match against Ash's Scraggy in A Clubsplosion of Excitement!, but was defeated. Three Simipour appeared in The Legend of the Ninja Hero!. One of them was seen protecting the Ninja Village. Minor appearances A Simipour appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A Simipour appeared in When Light and Dark Collide!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Cress's Panpour evolves into Simipour by being exposed to a Water Stone during the brothers' fight with the Shadow Triad in Something Suspicious. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Simipour is the principal at the Serene Village school. He is very carefree and relaxed and values the teaching and education of his students. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |rumble2=Beach: Echo Valley, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Glacier Palace - Eastern Spire (1F-12F), Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Magical Lake: Dual Launchers}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 331}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Secret Cove (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10||'}} |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Disarming Voice|Fairy|Special|40|—|15}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||'}} |Low Kick|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Role Play|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- after battling while its Warrior is equipped with a Water Stone |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=516 |name2=Simipour |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Simipour represents in the Unova horoscope. * Simipour's official game artwork previously showed its entire tail to be completely blue instead of tan with a blue tip. Origin Simipour is based on a and a ; because of this, it may have been inspired by the water dwelling monkey-like creature , or may be a visual pun on . The ability to store water in its hair may also reference the , a Japanese reptilian that stores water on a dish of sorts on its head. Its chest fur resembles that of a and may have possibly been based on s, es, es, or the Guatemalan . Its chest fur may otherwise possibly represent the froth of a gushing , with its blue locks symbolizing the waterfall. It, along with its two contemporaries, seem to inspired by the motif; with its eyes closed, Simipour represents "see no evil". Name origin Simipour is a combination of '' and pour. Hiyakkie may be a combination of 冷や hiya (cool water) and . It may also involve けっき kekki (vigor). In other languages , and monkey. May also involve . |de=Sodachita|demeaning=From Soda and |fr=Flotoutan|frmeaning=From and |es=Simipour|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Simipour|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=앗차키 Atchakkie|komeaning=From and monkey |zh_cmn=冷水猿 Lěngshuǐyuán|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Симипур Simipur|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Cress's Simipour * Elemental monkeys External links |} de:Sodachita es:Simipour fr:Flotoutan it:Simipour ja:ヒヤッキー zh:冷水猿